Los Ojos Del Vampiro
by ElectraMar
Summary: Toda historia tiene que tener un principio. Una misma historia. Dos puntos de vista. Dos vidas distintas. Un mismo final.
1. Introducción

**CHIARA**

 _ **Introducción**_

Después de la tormenta viene la tempestad. Siempre me ha gustado esa frase, no sé quien la diría, pero…la verdad, nunca falla…

Me voy a presentar y os voy a explicar mi vida hasta ese fatídico día en que topé con ella por casualidad.

Me llamo Chiara, tengo 16 años, mido 1,67, soy italiana y mi pasión es la música.

Mi vida es muy, muy, muy rutinaria. Me levanto por la mañana bien temprano (6:30) para ir a clase. Voy al mejor instituto de toda Florencia, la Escuela David, ya que mis padres así lo quisieron aunque no me identifico con la gente de allí, demasiado estirados todos…(o al menos la mayoría).Después de levantarme lo primero que hacía era meterme en la ducha, luego vestirme, desayunar y para clase en bici.

Una vez allí, la primera hora de la mañana era mates, con el profesor más aborrecible de todo el instituto. El señor Vittorio y a segunda Inglés con la señorita Cecilia, es muy maja, la verdad. En sus clases lo cierto es que prestaba mucha atención, yo al menos lo hacía, porque lo que se dice mis compañeros de clase eran todos un par de imbéciles que se pasan la clase haciendo el capullo, no sé cómo se lo montaba la señorita Cecilia para no enfadarse nunca. Esa mujer es una santa. Luego era la hora del recreo, el cual yo aprovechaba para escabullirme e ir a la sala de música. El aula 203 (Pero claro está, con el permiso de la profesora de música, doña Elda) donde podía tocar durante 20 minutos mi adorado violín, el cual iba conmigo a todas partes. En esa sala (al menos cuando yo iba) solía ver en la puerta la figura de una persona, pero a la que miraba hacia esta simplemente…desaparecía. Al acabar esos 20 minutos todavía quedaban dos insufribles clases Historia y latín. Después otro descando de 20 minutos para proseguir con otras dos horas que parecían interminables. En resumen, que era una jornada bastante completita y no era para menos, casi siete horas divididas en dos y separadas por 20 minutos.

A la que llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era tirar la mochila en la entrada. Mi madre me echaba constantemente la bronca por ello, pero seguía y seguiré haciendo siempre lo mismo. Solía tirarme en la cama a estudiar, leer o a hacer cualquier otra actividad en la cual sacara provecho de algo…De noche era la cena y a dormir. Con lo cual significaba para mi desgracia que otro día sin emociones comenzaría, otro día igual, solo que con asignaturas diferentes al día anterior…De verdad, mi vida es pura rutina, la cual…me va matando lentamente.

Hasta aquel día, aquel fatídico día en que todo se torció bien torcido a partir de aquel 15 de Marzo.


	2. Despierta

**Chiara.**

 **Un pequeño gran accidente.**

 **Lunes, 15 de Marzo.**

Me levante como siempre, pero extrañada, ya que no oí a mi madre pegarme un grito desde la otra habitación para que me despertara de una condenada vez. Miré hacia mi mesita de noche. Esta tenía una nota encima así que la cogí y me incorporé en la cama para leerla:

" **Chiara, hija, he salido porque tenía asuntos que resolver, no creo volver hasta el jueves por la tarde. No te preocupes por la comida, te he dejado el teléfono del chino en la nevera"**

Claro mama, el número del chino…Pero me extraño bastante que tuviera asuntos pendientes a las 6:30 de la mañana y encima que tuviera que estar fuera hasta el mismo jueves…, pero bueno, hace tiempo que no le pido explicaciones…ni ella me las pide a mí. En fin. Pillé el móvil para mirar la hora y eran…LAS 7:25, JODER QUE NO LLEGABA. Me levante de un saltó y empecé a quitarme la ropa camino de la ducha dejándola desperdigada por el pasillo. Entré, abrí el grifo y ¿adivina qué? helada , simplemente helada. Salí corriendo y me seque a la carrera como quien dice. Pillé lo primero que vi en el armario, cogí la cartera y me fui de casa sin desayunar ni nada. Monté en mi bici y marché hacía clase a toda velocidad. Por los pelos no llego a tiempo, pero lo hice.

Después de que acabara la primera hora me dirigí hacía el pasillo para ir a mi taquilla y mientras caminaba tranquilamente un inepto del club de fútbol se choco conmigo haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cosa que provoco que casi me cominera el suelo de no ser por ella.

Laika Mikhailov.1, 70. 18 años. Morena, cabello liso. Ojos negros como la noche. Constitución delgada y con curvas (no exageradas, pero tener tenía…).Piel extremadamente blanca y con un aire misterioso que nadie podría ni podrá superar.

No era la típica rusa, o al menos…no era el estereotipo de la chica rubia y de ojos azules.

Ella iba a primero de bachillerato artístico. No tenía padres, los perdió en un accidente de coche, por lo que la familia más cercana que le quedaba era una tía aquí, en Florencia. Según dicen vino cuando tenía 15 años. Todas las personas de este instituto y de los otros de Florencia la conocían. Los chicos se morían por Laika y tampoco es que me extrañara ni un pelo, era guapa, inteligente y misteriosa, tres puntos básicos para enamorar a cualquier hombre…y las chicas…bueno, ellas intentaban a toda costa hacerse amiga de la rusa.

Pues antes de que aterrizará de morros al suelo Laika me frenó tomándome de los hombros y acercándome hacía ella de modo que me acabó abrazando.

Yo estaba tremendamente roja de vergüenza en aquel instante. No era para menos. Pude notar a todas las personas del David mirándonos, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro…Laika me incorporo y me sacudió los hombros, luego me dedicó una sonrisa cálida que hizo que enrojeciera más si cabía semejante posibilidad.

- **¿Estás bien?**

- **S-si…muchas gracias por…i-impedir que yo…** -estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo único que podía hacer era musitar palabras…No era para menos, tenerla a ella delante y alrededor a un montón de personas observándonos no era una sensación muy cómoda que digamos.

- **No me las des, tranquila** –encogió los hombros- **Por cierto… ¿te llamas Chiara, verdad?**

- **A-así es…**

- **Bien, pues ya nos veremos luego y ten más cuidado la próxima vez** – Me guiñó un ojo y me miró de manera seductora.

Entonces como quien no quiere la cosa la morena se despidió de mí. Al poco tiempo la perdí de vista entre la montonera de gente que había por los pasillos.

Después de todo aquello me fui a clase corriendo para no llegar tarde a inglés. Yo era la alumna estrella en las clases de la señorita Cecilia, por lo tanto tenía que guardar esa imagen. A la que entré a clase los que ya estaban allí presentes se me quedaron mirando. No paraban de observarme como si fuese un bicho raro, otros se dedicaban a mirarme de reojo mientras se decían cosas al oído y como no, siempre están las pijas de turno que acababan por mirarte por encima del hombro y con desprecio.

Yo hice ver que no me fijaba en nadie y fui hasta mi mesa, dejé los libros encima de esta y me senté. Al poco tiempo entro por la puerta mi mejor amiga, Marisa. Vino corriendo hasta mi mesa y se me planto delante mientras me miraba fijamente.

- **¿Qué tienes con Laika?** – Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo e hizo ver que era un foco de esos que usan en las películas de policías cuando están en comisaría interrogando a alguien.

\- **No tengo nada con ella...** –Suspiré.

\- **Ya, mentiras a otra** –Hinchó las mejillas como una cría pequeña, que por su carácter extrovertido e infantil que solía tener es lo que parece- **Es de lo que está hablando toda la clase ¿No te has fijado?** –Entonces caí en ello, por eso me miraban de esa forma.

- **¿De verdad me ves a mi teniendo algo con ella?** – Alcé una ceja, no me podía creer semejante chorrada de pregunta.

\- **Bueno…en eso tienes razón…Tú no eres capaz de tener nada ni con una piedra.**

\- **Eres tan graciosa que ahora mismo voy a potar** – Hice ver que me metía los dedos en la boca para vomitar mientras ponía cara de asco

\- **No me seas puerca, utiliza la papelera al menos, no dejes aquí la pota** – Se echó a reír- **Bueno, no, espera, que tú solo tendrías algo con un muerto.**

\- **¿Perdona…? No soy necrofilica**.

\- **Perdonada, aunque yo me refería a Vivaldi…** \- Entonces pude ver en su rostro su típica sonrisa y mirada de listilla- **O** **con tú violín. Quién sabe**.

- **De verdad,May. No le veo la gracia.**

- **Ya, es que tú no se la ves a nada.**

En aquel preciso momento entró por la puerta la señorita Cecilia cargada con su mochila. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta azul cielo con un estampado de cachemir en blanco y unos botines negros con algo de plataforma. No era una profesora común, más o menos tendría unos 27 años y era la profesora más animada de todo el David.

Y por supuesto y como siempre Marisa tuvo que soltarle un piropo, porque sino reventaba la pobre.

\- **¡Celi, guapa!**

\- **Gracias, Marisa. Ahora guarda el móvil si no quieres quedarte sin él** – Dejó los libros en la mesa y se sentó encima de esta a lo indio- **¿Qué tal habéis pasado el fin de semana?**

\- **¡Muy bien, preciosa!** –La rubia seguía de guasa y cuando empezaba era difícil pararla.

\- **May, para ya…** \- Rodé los ojos.

\- **No te preocupes Chiara, no me incomoda**.

Después de que todos acabáramos contándole nuestra vida nos pusimos a hacer clase. Fue una hora bastante entretenida, las clases no parecían clases con Cecilia, siempre se las ingeniaba para que nos entretuviéramos mientras enseñaba. Es en mi opinión la mejor profesora del mundo.


	3. Sonata de Invierno

CHIARA

2-Sonata de invierno.

 **Lunes, 15 de Marzo**

Las cosas fueron muy bien en la clase de inglés si no fuese porque mis compañeros acabaron acribillándome a preguntas sobre la rusa.

Os voy a mostrar las 5 más idiotas que he oído:

 _1-_ _¿Cómo es estar entre los brazos de Laika?_

 _2-_ _¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo para que también me hable Laika?_

 _3-_ _¿Su piel es tan suave como dicen?_

 _4-_ _¿A que huele Laika? (¿¡WTF!?)_

 _5-_ _¿Cómo es estar tan cerca de ella?_

¿Por qué la gente era tan coñazo con eso? Vale que fuera la chica más popular de toda Florencia, pero ya me tenían hasta las narices con el tema…Que si Laika esto, que si Laika lo otro. Aquello era un mono tema.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que empezaban los veinte minutos de descanso me dirigí como siempre hacía la clase de música con mi violín. Lo que indicaba que por fin tendría algo de paz. Marisa por su parte prefería irse al comedor o al patio a montar escándalo o algo por estilo como de costumbre, aunque creo que al comedor ya no la dejan entrar por lo eso mismo…

Entré en la clase y cogí una silla para sentarme. Saque el violín de su funda, me puse a tocar y de nuevo apareció aquella sombra al poco rato, intenté no mirar para que no desapareciera como siempre hacia. Pero esta vez…fue distinto. La figura avanzaba lentamente hacia mí hasta que casi la tenerla encima, entonces retiré con brusquedad el arco de las cuerdas del violín creando un sonido tan grave que heló el aire que entraba por las ventanas de la sala. Miré hacía la figura y allí estaba, de pie, frente a mí. Era ella, Laika.

\- **Vaya, tocas muy bien**.

\- **¿Q-que haces aquí…?**

\- **Dije que nos veríamos luego, además, paso a diario por aquí simplemente para escuchar tu violín.**

Entonces caí en ello, pues claro, era la rusa quien siempre que venía y se quedaba quieta como una estatua apoyada en la puerta, mientras todo el mundo estaba fuera de las aulas. Era ella quien día tras día me hacia compañía, hasta que la miraba y desaparecía.

\- **¿Eras tú?** – Creo que mi cara de incredulidad le hizo bastante gracia - **Sí, era yo.**

\- **¿Pero porque siempre que te miro te esfumas como la niebla?**

\- **Es divertido mantenerte con el misterio**

\- **Yo ya pensaba que veía alucinaciones…**

\- **Pues no, así que cálmate** – Ladeó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba los brazos y me sonreía- **¿me puedes hacer un favor?**

\- **Supongo que sí ¿Qué quieres?**

- **¿Sabrías tocar Invierno, de Vivaldi?**

- **Pues claro que sé** –sonreí, orgullosa de ello- **A demás, es mi compositor favorito.**

Ella se limito a sonreír al escuchar aquello y acto seguido me puse a tocar aquella helada estación mientras ella cogía una silla y se sentaba del revés, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de esta. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella melodía, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, podía notar la mirada oscura de la morena sobre mí, no me incomodaba aquella sensación, simplemente se me hacía extraña, no tenía por costumbre que nadie me mirara mientras tocaba, ni tan siquiera mi propia madre y mucho menos un extraño, que es lo que en aquel momento Laika representaba para mi…


	4. Nessun Dorma

LAIKA

3- Nessun Dorma

No sé que hacía exactamente. Me tenían dicho de sobras que de ningún modo interactuara más de la cuenta con la raza humana si no era sumamente necesario. Pero ella…ella tenía algo especial que me atraía, cuando se supone que tengo que ser yo la que tiene que atraer a la gente… Cada día me pongo en la puerta del aula de música para verla tocar su violín. Esa chica tiene algo mágico cuando hace vibrar las cuerdas.

Al acabar los veinte minutos me despedí de ella. Me fui a clase de filosofía, aunque bueno, apenas preste atención a lo que decía la maestra, tenía la cabeza en otra parte y sinceramente yo ya filosofaba por mi cuenta.

Como siempre los chicos de clase intentaban ligar conmigo, yo simplemente me dedicaba a contestarles lo mínimo pero sin ser del todo una antipática. En realidad, de ellos dependía me supervivencia y con las chicas de clase igual, todas intentaban acercarse a mí, me incomodaba un poco, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirles el juego.

A la siguiente hora tenía historia del arte, una clase realmente sencilla para mí. Simplemente era memorizar y yo en eso no tenía rival alguno. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que se acabara ya esa clase para poder verla de nuevo. Me daba igual Edvard Munch y si él fue precursor del expresionismo y que sus cuadros fuesen la disección del almas como él solía decir. De todos modos me sabía aquello de carrerilla.

Y por fin ocurrió. Sonó el timbre. Recogí mis cosas y como siempre hacía, me dirigí hacia el profesor para preguntarle un par de cosas con la intención de quedarme la última y evitar atascos en el pasillo o bien los incordios de chicos y chicas del David acosándome. Cuando vi que todo el mundo había salido de clase y en el pasillo no quedaba casi nadie, me despedí del señor Morelli y me fui al aula 203, y evidentemente, allí estaba la pelirroja.

- **Vaya, Nessun Dorma. No sabía que también tocaras esa** – Creo que le pegué un buen susto, estaba muy concentrada tocando y mi repentina aparición no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Laika, por el amor de dios, no sé si es peor que estés como sobra mirándome y haciéndome creer que veo cosas extrañas o que aparezcas de repente y me mates del susto.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte pelirroja y mucho menos quiero matarte, créeme. Por cierto, no frunzas el ceño, te saldrán arrugas.

-Si tú lo dices…

Ella prosiguió con aquella preciosa canción y lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer fue sentarme frente al piano y tocar junto a ella ese bello conjunto de notas que junto a la voz de Pavarotti se formaba una de las mejores canciones de opera de la historia y sé lo que me digo respecto a ello. Cuando empecé a tocar ella se me quedó mirando, sorprendida, no creo que se esperase que yo supiera tocar el piano. Entonces paró de tocar.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano…?

-La verdad, perdí la cuenta del tiempo.

-No exageres, solo tienes dieciocho, no eres tan vieja.

-Claro, es verdad.

-¿Aprendiste en Rusia?

-Sí, me enseñó mi abuela –le sonreí con amabilidad- Por cierto, no dejes de tocar ahora que me he puesto a acompañarte.

-Oh, claro, perdona.

Nos pusimos a tocar juntas, y así pasaron los minutos. Entre nota y nota. Entre cuerda y cuerda. Entre tecla y tecla. Algo que siempre me había llamado la atención de Chiara es que cuando dejaba fluir el arco sobre las cuerdas nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca, abría los ojos. Era como si no le hiciera falta ver para tocar. Aunque bueno, por mucho que el arte se creara con las manos y la música fuera arte, la música se creaba con corazón. Eso es lo que hacía la pelirroja, crear arte con el alma. Como Edvard Munch, solo que a diferencia de él, ella no tenía traumas de la infancia, creo.


	5. Los días en la Toscana

CHIARA

4 – Los días en la Toscana.

 **Lunes, 15 de Marzo.**

Cuando llegué a casa, como siempre, tiré la cartera por el suelo, me dirigí a mi cama y me tiré encima muerta de agotamiento.

En lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había pasado en veinte minutos, se me pasó el tiempo volando, más de lo normal. Parecía como si el tiempo al lado de la rusa no existiera. Me era extrañó que una chica como ella se interesara por mí, había algo que no me cuadraba. Es decir; Yo, una casi antisocial si no fuera por Marisa; Ella, una chica misteriosa, guapísima, con cuerpo de modelo, alta, con facciones bien definidas y una sensualidad que derrochaba hasta por los poros… ¿Por qué puñetas se iba a interesar por mi? Una chica del montón, sosa y a la que nadie le dirige la palabra si no es para pedirle la hora o bien preguntarle los deberes. Aquello era misterio en toda regla o al menos para mí lo era.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando me entró hambre y viendo que no tenía más remedio que pedir comida en el chino, me dirigí hacia la cocina y cogí la tarjeta donde estaba apuntado el teléfono del restaurante. Así que llamé y a la media hora más o menos vino un señor asiático a la puerta de casa a entregarme lo que le había pedido, le pague, soltó un ''glachiee'' y se fue tal como llegó.

Me dirigí hacía el comedor y puse sobre la mesa principal la comida. Me senté y me puse a comer, sola. No era la primera vez que me encontraba sola a aquellas horas. No me gustaba aquella sensación de vacío que había en la casa, todo tan silencioso y solitario… Pero no tenía más remedio que cenar sola.

Cogí el ordenador y me puse una de mis canciones favoritas, era de un grupo llamado "Sleeping At Last" la canción se llamaba "Watermarck", tenía un ritmo relajado y al menos, a mi me transportaba a las costas mediterráneas de la Toscana en las cuales de pequeña recorría con mis padres en verano con la intención de encontrar conchas o caracolas que recogía y metía en un cubo , el típico cubo de playa hecho de plástico malo que no te vale más de 2 euros en un bazar y que te viene con una pala y un rastrillo para que hagas castillitos en la arena. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que me lo pasaba cuando jugaba con mi padre en la orilla de la playa, aquellas aguas tan cristalinas que hasta se podían ver los peces de colores. Pasábamos el verano en una casa que tenía allí mi padre gracias a la herencia de mis abuelos (los cuales murieron antes de que los llegará a conocer).Nos pasábamos las mañanas, las tardes y las noches enteras allí, jugando, a veces cantando alrededor de una hoguera, otras recogiendo conchas…cualquier cosa era genial en aquel entonces. Pero todo cambió cuando murió mi padre...Desde aquello no he vuelto a pisar la Toscana, la casa que teníamos tiene que estar casi en ruinas o eso creo, ya que fue cuando yo tenía 7 años lo que significa que han pasado 9 largos años desde entonces.

Cuando acabé de cenar eran las diez y media de la noche, así que recogí la mesa y me tumbé un rato en la cama con el ordenador, mirando fotos mías y de mi padre, aquella noche estaba especialmente melancólica, no sé si sería por el hecho de estar completamente sola en casa y el silencio que emanaba de todos lados, pero la melancolía me invadió aquella noche. En realidad fue agradable recordar todo aquello, me sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acabé durmiendo a las doce de la noche y solo porque mis parpados ya no podían con su propio peso. Apagué el ordenador y lo guardé en un cajón de mi escritorio, el cual, como de costumbre, estaba completamente desordenado, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerme a arreglarlo, así que me puse el pijama. Intenté recoger un poco lo que había sobre mi cama, como por ejemplo: Mi violín, la libreta de los apuntes de clase, los auriculares, los peluches, la libreta donde apuntaba letras para canciones que un futuro no muy lejano tendrían una melodía, etc.

Ya sé lo que estaréis pensando, que tengo mi cuarto hecho un asco ¿Verdad? Pues sí.

Cogí el MP4 y me puse mi colección de canciones más relajantes que tenía para poder conciliar el sueño antes. Entre esa colección se encontraban artistas como " Hayley Westenra " con su " Dark Waltz " o " Always with me ", "Lana Del Rey" con "Young And Beautiful " etc. Todas aquellas canciones y más son las únicas que por las noches me permitían descansar en condiciones.

Puse el despertador a las 6:30 ya que mi madre seguiría fuera hasta el jueves y no me gritaría para despertarme, cosa que tampoco me acababa de cuadrar del todo, pero con lo rara que es ella vete a saber…

Me metí en la cama y puse un marcha la "lista de los sueños" como yo la llamaba, la cual duraría toda la noche.


	6. La blanca flor en la noche

**LAIKA**

 **5 – La blanca flor en la noche**

Eran probablemente las doce de la noche, por lo que decidí subir a la terraza a tomar el aire y observar mi hábitat natural, la noche.

Me encanta eso que dicen los humanos, las doce de la noche, la hora mágica, la hora en la que se acabó del baile de cenicienta, las doce de la noche. Supongo que toda Italia estaría durmiendo ya. Por suerte vivo en una zona de Florencia en la cual hay poca iluminación, por lo que se me hace más cómodo mirar la luna y las estrellas.

Me preguntaba si Chiara ya estaría dormida y si era así, en que estaría soñando. Aquella chica de algún modo me hacía más alegre mi insignificante vida y eso que no estoy viva. No he hablado con ella hasta hoy, supongo que porque no me atrevía, pero el destino por algún motivo hizo que cayera en mis brazos, literalmente…Llevo viéndola tocar el violín desde hace unos meses y realmente se la ve apasionada cuando está en ello. Aquella noche se me hizo más larga de lo normal, simplemente pensaba en que ojala llegara ya el día para poder volver a verla.

Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la noche y el viento era el único que recorría las calles aquel 15 de Marzo. Me apoyé en la barandilla de la terraza y saqué del bolsillo del pantalón un paquete de tabaco, cogí el mechero que guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y encendí un cigarro, acto seguido pegue una calada y dejé ir el humo de mi boca mientras improvisaba un poema en voz alta y cerraba los ojos.

 **"** **Se mía blanca flor, se mía y de nadie más.**

 **Ojalá pudieras amarme como yo te amo a ti.**

 **Se mía y de nadie más.**

 **Nadie te querrá como te quiero yo.**

 **Se mía blanca flor, se mía y de nadie más**

 **Te lo pido por favor, oh, mi blanca flor…"**

- **Muy** **bonito, Laika. Como se nota que eres estudiante de poesía** – Después de que aquella voz dijera esas palabras se rió mientras me aplaudía, burlándose de mi – **Mi pobre niña, que infeliz eres…**

Era mi tía. La manda más del clan. La jefa. A la cual como alguien la desobedeciera su cabeza acabaría por el suelo. Yo trabajaba por desgracia para ella. No había asunto en aquella ciudad que no se le escapara y mucho menos si se trataba de mis asuntos. Tenía bajo su mando a una multitud de gente bastante grande la cual con un simple chasquido de dedos se ponía de inmediato bajo sus órdenes. Aunque conmigo era algo diferente ya que yo era su única y predilecta sobrina, por no decir que era su soldado más eficaz por lo cual yo podía tener un trato mucho más ''consentido'' con ella.

\- **¿Qué quieres…?** –Alce una ceja y la miré con indiferencia.

\- **¿Yo? Nada, solo venía a ver qué tal te encontrabas hoy**.

\- **Perfectamente, ahora si me puedes dejar sola me harías un gran favor**

\- **Encima que viene tu tía preocuparse por ti tú me rechazas como si fuera un vulgar chucho** – Dicho aquello me quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para pegar ella una calada y soltarme el humo en la cara- **No juegues conmigo Laika, porque ya sabes que el que juega con fuego se acaba quemando ¿Verdad?**

- **La única que está jugando con fuego aquí eres tú, querida tía**.

\- **Niñata asquerosa…Tendría que haberte dejado morir aquella vez en la que casi te atrapan…**

\- **¿Y perder a tu mejor soldado? No creo que seas tan tonta queriéndome dejar morir.**

\- **En eso tienes razón** – me sonrió – **Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, querida.**

\- **¡Como vuelvas a nombrar a mis padres…!** –entonces me cortó en seco.

\- **¿Entonces qué…?** – Sus ojos cambiaron de color verde a rojo, lo que significaba que no andaba para bromas y me puso la mano al cuello, apretándola - **¿Recuerdas que aún puedo hacerte suplicar?**

 **\- P-perfectamente...** – Agarré su mano intentando hacer que me soltara, pero no obtuve resultado alguno.

\- **¿Sabes qué? Podría matarte ahora mismo.**

\- **¿Y porque no lo haces…de una vez…?** – Acabe soltando una lágrima de sangre de la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

\- **Porque como tú has dicho, sería estúpida perdiendo a mi arma más eficaz** – Sonrió con dulzura, para irritarme más todavía. Entonces me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo jadeando, se agacho y con el cigarro que aún tenía en la otra mano aprovecho para apagarlo en la mía, dejándome una visible quemadura. – **Además tengo grades planes para ti, querida.**

Después de que yo soltara un gemido de dolor se levanto y se marchó no sin antes tomarme del mentón para hacer que la mirara y decirme que aún era ella quien tenía el control después de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me quedé tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados intentando no soltar ni una lágrima más, aunque a duras penas lo conseguí. Acabé soltando un grito de rabia el cual hizo que todos los perros de la zona acabaran aullando.


	7. Bésame

CHIARA

6-Bésame.

 **Martes, 16 de Marzo.**

Sonó el despertador programado a las í los ojos y miré hacia el techo, donde se encontraba un poster de Vanessa Mae, una de mis violinistas favorita.

\- **Hola** **Vanessa, buenos días…-** bostecé aún medio dormida- **Tu tan espectacular como siempre ¿Verdad?**

Sonreí para mí misma y me incorporé en la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos. Suspire y salí de entre las sabanas sin muchas ganas, aunque… ¿Quien tiene ganas de levantarse un martes (Lunes 2) a semejante hora de la mañana? Me fui al cuarto de baño mientras me quitaba la camiseta y el resto de la ropa para meterme en la ducha. Abrí el grifo y empecé a ducharme sin mucha prisa. A los cinco minutos salí y me sequé con la toalla, luego fui a pillar lo primero que viera en el armario para vestirme y listo. Ni siquiera desayuné, no tenía ganas de ello. Cogí la cartera y me fui.

A las 6:35 salí de casa para ir al instituto. A primera hora tocaba literatura, una clase que no me incomodaba del todo si no fuera porque debajo de nuestra clase se encontraba el gimnasio y se oía al profesor más gritón de la historia del David, el señor Marcos; Era un hombre de unos 37 años, español, robusto, con pelo por todas partes (parecía un oso) lo cual según él le hacía más macho ibérico (sinceramente, a mi aquello me sonaba a cabra montesa…).Pues bien, ese hombre tenía una voz hiper ronca y al nada que abría la boca ya era una molestia y si sumamos eso con el botar de las pelotas y su silbato que sonaba minuto si minuto también literatura se convertía en una clase que acaba odiando solo por eso. Tengo que pedirle a la señorita Octavia que nos cambie de clase para el trimestre que viene, eso, si puede ser, claro está.

Cuando finalizó la clase me dirigí al pasillo para coger de mi taquilla los libros para la siguiente hora.

Normalmente por el pasillo iba con la cabeza agachada y pensando en mis cosas y no levantaba la vista hasta estar justo enfrente de mi taquilla. Pero esta vez levante la vista antes al oír una voz familiar que decía mi nombre. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a quien había pronunciado mi nombre, aunque ya supiese quien había sido. Era la rusa. Hoy lo cierto es que iba bastante atractiva. Llevaba una camiseta negra a conjunto con su chaleco de cuero, unos pantalones rotos también de color negro y como accesorios tenía sus típicas pulseras de pinchos que le daban un aire de chica dura.

- **Hola pelirroja** –me sonrió- **¿Qué tal tu mañana?**

- **Oh, hola Laika. Bien si no fuera porque en la clase de debajo tenía el gimnasio y los gritos de Marcos.**

- **Vaya, eso es lo peor del mundo** –soltó una pequeña risa- **¿No te abras quedado sorda, no? Porque mira que sus gritos son algo que no es de este mundo.**

- **Ya lo sé...No entiendo cómo se puede chillar tanto y no, por suerte sigo oyendo perfectamente.**

\- **Bien, me alegro por ello.**

\- **Anche me desperté por culpa de los perros. No sé que les pudo pasar**

\- **¿En serio? No me di cuenta de ello.**

\- **Pues por lo visto despertaron a todo el mundo, en clase es de lo único que hablaban.**

\- **Bueno…yo es que tengo un sueño bastante profundo.** – La morena se encogió de hombros con expresión de indiferencia, la verdad es que me resultaba imposible creer que no se despertará con el ruido que hicieron los perros.

\- **Supongo que así es mejor para ti, pudiste descansar sin interrupciones.**

- **Sí, descansar…** -la morena me cogió un mechón de pelo y se puso a jugar con él- **Bueno pelirroja, me tengo que ir yendo a clase que sino llegaré tarde a literatura.**

- **C-claro, que vaya bien.** – Le sonreí con timidez mientras notaba como me subía la sangre a las mejillas dándoles a estas un tono más rosado, todo por la reacción de Laika al estar jugando con mi pelo.

\- **Nos vemos luego en música.**

La morena sonrió de lado, me soltó el mechón de pelo y se fue tal como vino. Yo me dedique a mirar cómo se iba alejando entre la multitud. Era increíble. Me parecía increíble que una persona sola derrochara tanta sensualidad simplemente mientras andaba. Sus movimientos. Su estabilidad. Su gracia. Aquella chica no parecía humana, la verdad. Cogí los libros que necesitaba y me fui al aula 104. Me tocaba economía, aquella asignatura era horrible, se me daba fatal. Lo único que me hacía gracias de aquella clase era el profesor. Un hombre de mediana edad, algo canoso y de metro setenta y poco, posiblemente tendría unos cincuenta años o por ahí. Lo cierto es que era bastante extraño, es decir, la forma en la que daba las clases, no paraba de soltarnos anécdotas sin sentido para explicarnos las cosas o bien inventarse diálogos consigo mismo haciendo ver por ejemplo que era un hombre de la ONU con un presidente de algún país del norte de Europa y discutían sobre empresas o cosas por el estilo. Eso por una parte y por la otra sus chistes malos que soltaba sin venir a cuento como por ejemplo **'' ¿Si Batman y Dora la exploradora tuvieran un hijo como se llamaría? Batidora ''**. En fin, ya os podéis imaginar a Marisa contraatacando con un **'' ¿Quién fue Platón? El hijo de cucharón ''**. Bueno, ya os hacéis una idea del espectáculo que se montaba.

Después de ello por fin llegaba mi momento de gloria. Mis preciados veinte minutos que a partir de ayer seguramente compartiría con Laika. Entré a la clase y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre el piano con las piernas cruzadas.

- **Vaya, esta vez te me has adelantado.** – Dejé la mochila sobre una mesa y saqué mi violín de esta. En realidad solo tenía la cartera para guardar el violín y poco más, ya que la mayoría de libros los guardaba en la taquilla.

- **Por lo visto sí**.

\- **Por cierto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** – Fui hasta donde estaba la rusa y me la quedé mirando- **Esto… ¿Por qué hasta ayer mismo no me dijiste nada y simplemente te dedicaste a observarme?**

\- **Bueno, quizás es porque al verte tan concentrada tocando no me atrevía a molestarte o también podría ser el que no me atreviera a hablarte, eres muy reservada en todo y no te gusta llamar la atención y ahora al estar conmigo la gente empieza a saber quién eres ¿Me equivoco?**

Aquella respuesta me dejó sin palabras, no creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pasado del anonimato absoluto a estar en boca de todo el mundo por culpa suya.

- **¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta, Chiara?**

\- **C-claro…Dime.**

\- **¿Por qué no sonríes más?**

\- **¿Qué sonría más?** – alce una ceja, confusa ¿Qué quería decir con que sonriera más?

- **Exacto. Deberías verte cuando lo haces. Te pones preciosa** – De un salto se bajó del piano y se puso delante de mí, mirándome fijamente. Me puse roja por completo. ¿Qué pretendía? – **Y más aún cuando te sonrojas de esta forma…**

Acto seguido al pronunciar aquello se inclino un poco, me tomó de la mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente. Abrí los ojos a más no poder por aquel repentino acto de Laika. Juro que en ese momento se me iba a salir el corazón de pecho. Me tapé la cara con las manos para que no viera que estaba roja como un tomate. Pude oírla reírse .Su risa era suave, como la de una niña pequeña cuando le estás haciendo cosquillas y te pide que pares entre carcajadas.

- **Venga ya, no es como para que te pongas así.**

\- **¡C-claro que sí!** – Entreabrí un poco los dedos para mirarla. Entonces ella me acarició la cabeza mientras seguía riendo de manera inocente- **¿S-se puede saber que estás haciendo ahora?**

\- **Creo que reírme ¿Y tú?**

\- **Ya, que graciosa.**

Me cruce de brazos y le saqué la lengua. Lo cierto es que no sé porque, pero no estaba molesta con ella, más bien era lo contrario. Al final acabé riéndome con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me reía de aquella forma…


	8. Salvada por la rusa

**Chiara**

 **7- Salvada por la rusa.**

 **Martes, 16 de Marzo.**

Lo cierto es que Laika realmente era una chica muy extraña, tenía un carácter de tipa dura, aunque en realidad era la persona más simple que conocía y por muchos pinchos que se pusiera en las muñecas era una persona muy dulce y simpática. Me recordaba algo a mí. Las dos perdimos a seres queridos, las dos éramos amantes de la buena música y ambas teníamos un carácter algo reservado hasta que abríamos el corazón a la gente. No éramos tan distintas como pensaba hace unos meses… Bueno, eso si no pensamos en que ella parecía una modelo y yo… Bueno, mejor me callo.

Al acabar los veinte minutos me despedí de ella y me fui a clase de Tecnología. No era precisamente mi clase favorita. Era una asignatura que entendía, pero no veía en que me sería de utilidad en la vida cotidiana. Pero como dicen los sabios, el saber no ocupa lugar.

Me senté en mi mesa a esperar que el profesor entrara, fui a coger la cartera para sacar los libros y a la que me di cuenta, no estaban, me los había dejado en clase de música y lo más importante, mi violín, tampoco estaba. Me levanté para ir al aula 203 a por mis cosas pero en ese preciso momento entró el Don Giobanni. Era un hombre bastante estricto, de la vieja escuela. Imaginaos como debía ser para que May no la liara en sus clases.

- **Señorita Chiara Gabella, ¿Se puede saber que hace en pie?**

- **Y-yo…Iba a por mis cosas al aula de música, me las dejé allí.** – Noté como mis compañeros me miraban y se reían por lo bajo.

\- Haberlas cogido, siéntese ahora mismo si no quiere que la expulse.

No tuve más remedio que callar y obedecer. Aquel hombre no se andaba con chiquitas. Me senté en la silla, completamente avergonzada por lo que había pasado. May se sentaba a mi lado y como buena amiga que es, me dejó compartir su libro.

\- **¿Sabes que te acaba de poner en su lista negra, no?** – May tenía que estar casi susurrando para no levantar la atención de Don Giobanni al estar hablando.

\- **Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes…**

\- **¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarte las cosas en música?**

\- **Yo que sé, simplemente me las he dejado y ya. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo.**

- **Encima de dejarse las cosas se pone a hablar con la compañera de al lado, ¿Verdad señorita Gabella?**

Alcé la mirada para observar al profesor, el cual se dirigía hacia mí, seguramente para dictar sentencia y justamente en ese preciso instante en el que ya casi lo tenía encima llamarón a la puerta. Giobanni suspiro con resignación y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, una sensación de tranquilidad me envolvió al ver quien había detrás de esta. Era Laika. Tenía colgada en la espalda mi mochila y en una mano mi violín.

- **Buenos días señor Giobanni, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?**

\- **Oh, hola Laika. Bastante bien si no fuera porque la señorita Chiara está teniendo un mal comportamiento. Pero dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

\- **Precisamente me trae Chiara, vengo a traerle sus cosas, se las dejó en música.**

- **Bien, pasa por favor.**

- **Muchas gracias.**

Entonces la morena con paso firme se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba. TODA la clase nos estaba mirando, más a ella que a mí, pero igualmente pude notar más de una mirada sobre mí.

\- **Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.** – La de ojos negros me dejó sobre la mesa la cartera y me dio el violín en mano.

\- **No** **sabes cómo te lo agradezco, me has salvado, literalmente.**

\- **No me des las gracias, no es nada.**

Laika sonrió y se fue, no sin antes tener una pequeña charla cortésmente con Don Giobanni. No sé que se estarían diciendo, pero escuche un '' Disculpela, por favor, es algo despistada'' de los labios de Laika. Giobanni cerró la puerta y de nuevo se dirigió hacia mí.

\- **¿Es usted amiga de Laika Mikhailov?**

\- **S-sí, Don Giobanni.**

- **Esta vez ha tenido suerte, la próxima vez no seré tan compasivo con usted, Gabella.**

\- **Por supuesto.**

\- **Bien.** –Me dio la espalda- **Y ustedes, dejen de murmurar y volvamos a donde nos quedamos, en el mecanismo de los engranajes.**

Suspiré con gran alivio, si no hubiera llegado a venir Laika ya estaría expulsada…Entonces pude notar como May me estaba mirando con su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- **¿Con que nada, eh?**

\- **A Callar. Ni una palabra más.**

\- **Como usted ordene, enamorada de Laika.**

¿Qué me acababa de llamar? ¿Enamorada de Laika? N-no por dios…yo no me había enamorado de ella. Quizás si me había encariñado un poco con la rusa, pero nada más…creo.


	9. Un Cuento

Laika

 **8- Un cuento.**

 **Martes, 16 de Marzo.**

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que de nuevo podría estar con la pelirroja, así que hice la misma jugada de siempre. Quedarme hablando con el profesor, esperar a que salieran todos de clase y que el pasillo estuviera bien vacío e ir a ver a Chiara.

Entré al aula de música y allí estaba ella, pude verla rebuscar en su cartera, nerviosa. Sabía lo que estaba buscando porque se lo había quitado yo cuando se dejó la cartera hace unas horas. Era un pequeño libro con un recopilatorio de cuentos de mi país.

\- **Laika, sé que estas ahí**. – Ni siquiera me miró y ya había notado mi presencia. Menuda chica…

\- **¿Cómo sabías que era yo?**

\- **Llevas viniendo a verme tocar desde hace bastantes meses, los bastantes como para saber distinguir tu presencia de otras.**

\- **Si tú lo dices… Oye, no estarás buscando esto, ¿verdad?** – Le mostré el libro y al instante pude ver como sus mejillas enrojecieron.

\- **¿P-porque me lo has quitado?**

\- **¿La pregunta no sería: Que haces con un recopilatorio de cuentos de mi país?**

\- **¡No me cambies de tema!**

- **Vale, vale. No te enfades, te saldrán arrugas.**

\- **De acuerdo, pero ahora dame el libro.**

\- **Solo te lo daré con una condición, ¿entendido?**

\- **¿Qué clase de condición es esa?**

- **Que me dejes contarte una historia.**

\- **Está bien…** \- En su voz pude notar una ligera resignación.

Cogí una silla para sentarme y ella hizo lo mismo sentándose delante mía. Dejé el libro sobre mi regazó y justamente cuando iba a iniciar el relato, la de ojos verdes me interrumpió.

\- **¿No vas leerlo?**

\- **La historia que te voy a contar no sale aquí, pelirroja. – Le sonreí- Bien, este cuento se llama ''La Bella Katerina'** ':

 **Erase una vez un matrimonio muy feliz con sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña. El marido un muy buen hombre que se encargaba de cazar y traer el pan a su hogar. La mujer muy bondadosa, amable y dotada de una gran belleza. Un día llego un marinero noruego muy rico el cual quedo quedó prendado de la belleza de la bella Katerina. Este le pidió matrimonio pero Katerina se negó diciendo que su corazón solo pertenecía a su marido. El marinero rico apodado ''Piernas curvas, corazón agudo'', enfadado se llevo en barco a la mujer a la fuerza con ayuda de sus marineros. La bella Katerina gritó para que su marido la oyera y fuera a rescatarla pero cuando este llegó ya era demasiado tarde, el navío ya había zarpado. El hombre fue a decírselo a sus hijos, estos al oír tan triste noticia sobre su madre entristecieron, pero su padre les dijo que no se preocuparan, que su madre volvería a estar con ellos algún día. Mientras, el marinero noruego al ver que la bella Katerina estaba muy triste y que seguía sin aceptar su amor aun habiéndola separado de su marido, decidió encerrarla y se fue a la mar durante 3 años. La bella Katerina durante ese tiempo imaginaba como deberían estar sus hijos y su amado esposo sin ella. El marinero ''Piernas curvas, corazón agudo'' regresó y al ver que la mujer seguía rechazándole su amor, deicidio encerrarla esta vez por 6 años. A su vuelta vio a la bella Katerina ya anciana, esta le suplico que le dejara ver su tierra natal una vez más y al marinero rico no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su petición y la llevo a ver las costas del norte de Rusia. Una vez allí, Katerina se tiró al mar intentando huir a nado, pero al estar ya tan anciana, las fuerzas la dejaron y murió ahogada. A partir de aquel día pasaron a llamarla ''La bella del Mar'' y cuanta una triste canción, la cual, su querido marido va escuchar a la orilla cada tarde.**

Al acabar pude notar los ojos llorosos de Chiara y un par de lágrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas. Cogí el libro levantándome y lo deje sobre la silla. Me agache un poco para poder estar a su altura y cuando pude estar cara a cara con ella, con la punta de la lengua recogí una de sus lágrimas saladas. Pude notar el respingón que dio frente a mi reacción al verla llorar. Pero tampoco vi que se quejara de lo que acababa de hacer, así que le tome la mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella, sonriéndole. Luego con el pulgar retiré el resto de sus lágrimas.

\- **Es una historia muy triste, Laika.**

- **Y tú una sentimental…** \- Sonreí para mí misma - **¿Sabes? A mí no me gusta pensar que es triste, prefiero pensar que la bella Katerina y su amado se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo.**

\- **Bueno, mirándolo de ese modo quizás tengas razón.**

\- **Chiara,** **tus ojos…cuando lloras son preciosos…**

- **¿Eh…? Deja de reírte de mí.**

- **No me estoy riendo de ti, digo la verdad** –No pude evitarlo durante mucho más así que acabé robándole un pequeño beso.

Ella se me quedó mirando, confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le solté la mano y me puse en pie. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un par de segundos. Acabé arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho y estuve a punto de marcharme de no ser porque la italiana se levantó de golpe y me cogió por la muñeca tirando de ella para que me quedara. Me giré para mirarla a la cara y poniéndose de puntillas, esta vez fue ella quien me robó un beso. Luego se me quedó mirando con los ojos aún cristalinos.

- **A-ahora ya estamos en paz** – La italiana agacho la cabeza para que no pudiera verle la cara.

- **Sí, en paz…**

\- **Pero que te quede claro, esto no significa nada ¿E-entendido?**

- **Como usted ordene.**

\- **S-solo quería recuperar el beso que me habías quitado, que te quede claro.**

Dicho esto Chiara me sacó la lengua, parecía estar mosqueada, pero sabía de sobras que de estar estaba de cualquier manera menos enfada, es más, pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


	10. Sangre y Luna

Chiara.

 **9- Sangre y Luna.**

 **Miércoles, 17 de Marzo**.

Primera hora de la mañana, inglés. Con Cecilia. Por fin. Dios, adoraba a esa mujer. Ciertamente la veía identificada con nosotros, era la profesora más joven de todo el David por no decir la más ''enrollada'' después del profesor de los chistes malos, que por cierto, se llamaba Carlos.

May de nuevo se puso a soltarle piropos a Cecilia, esta simplemente los aceptaba de buen grado entre risas.

Aquella fue una clase distinta, o sea, ni siquiera hicimos clase, fue un debate y adivinad sobre qué tema. Vampiros. No sé que le había dado a la gente con ese tema, aunque todo surgió hace unos días por el estreno de una película sobre vampiros y hombres lobo. A mí me parecía una chorrada gigantesca. La película se llamaba Sangre y Luna. Super original, los vampiros beben sangre y los licántropos le aúllan a la luna, perfecto. Yo le daría un premio nobel al creador de la película por meterle un nombre tan sumamente cautivador y creativo. En fin… Aquello fue un debate sobre que ser ''molaba'' más, la mayoría de mi clase (incluyendo a la profe) se decantaba por los vampiros. Esos seres de la noche con colmillos como agujas y sedientos de sangre humana. Algo científicamente poco creíble. La película trataba de que la raza de los vampiros se veía en peligro por los hombres lobo y los caza vampiros, que no os lo perdáis, la mayoría de cazadores eran mitad vampiros. A mí me parecía estúpido ese argumento. ¿Por qué un mitad vampiro iba a querer matar a otro ser como él?

Paso otra hora, esta vez más aburrida, ya que tocaba de nuevo tecnología con Giobanni y encima examen. No me fue precisamente mal, seguramente sacaría un 6 con algo.

Y por fin tocó descansar, pero por culpa del profesor me perdí 8 minutos de relax, todo porqué me había hecho la petición de dar un concierto de violín para el día del libro que se celebraría en Abril, no tuve más remedio que acabar aceptando. Y cuando entré en música, allí estaba la de ojos negros sonriéndome, entonces noté como la puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás mía. Me giré y allí estaba Marisa. ¿Qué narices había venido a buscar?

- **Hola Chiara, ¿No te alegras de verme?**

- **Claro que si, May. Solo que me ha extrañado un poco que hayas decidido acompañarme hoy…**

\- **No te hagas ilusiones, no me quedo simplemente porque esta clase me da mal rollo, tiene demasiados posters de muertos en las paredes. Solo he venido a hablar con Laika** – Me sonrió juguetona- **¿Verdad que sí?** –Miró a la rusa.

\- **¿Y de que habéis estado hablando?** –Alce una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos mirando a la morena.

\- **De ti.**

Después de que May dijera que habían estado hablando sobre mí se fue pitando y Laika se echo a reír. Vete a saber que le había contado esta sobre mí. Qué vergüenza…

\- **¿Se puede saber que te ha dicho y de que te estás riendo?**

\- **¿Yo? De nada.**

\- **Ya, eso no te lo crees ni tú.**

\- **Simplemente me ha pedido que te cuide porque como no lo haga me matará.** – Se encogió de hombros como si nada.

\- **Yo sí que la voy a matar…**

\- **Ey, no te enfades con ella, tienes una buena amiga y se preocupa por ti. A demás, se puede estar tranquila, voy a cuidar bien de ti.**

\- **Y-ya…** \- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando dijo aquello de que me cuidaría – **Y eso ya lo sé, Laika. Es solo que…a veces hace las cosas sin pensar. Por cierto, adivina de qué está hablando todo el mundo.**

\- **De Sangre y Luna ¿Verdad?**

\- **Premio para la rusa. La gente cada vez más estúpida.**

\- **Sí, pero si tuvieras que elegir, entre vampiros y hombres lobos, ¿con cuál te quedas?**

\- **¿Tú también, de verdad?** – Suspiré con resignación- **Supongo que con el vampiro, prefiero eso a un ser peludo, que asco, me estoy acordando del profe de gimnasia, ugh** …

\- **Buena elección, pequeña.** – Pude notar como sonreía con satisfacción al oír mi respuesta.

\- **Estarás de coña, ¿no?**

Laika se encogió de hombros sonriente y se fue a improvisar con el piano. Me parecía sorprendente que ella también tuviera con la tontería encima de esa película…


	11. Adrenalina

**Chiara.**

 **10- Adrenalina.**

 **Miercoles, 17 de Marzo.**

Cuando acabaron las clases salí junto a Marisa que me acosaba a preguntas sobre Laika. Estaba convencidísima de que teníamos algo y sinceramente, creo que sí que había algo, pero no estaba muy segura del que.

\- **¿Qué, ya os habéis besado?**

\- **¿Tú eres imbécil o te lo haces…?**

- **Solo era una broma, no te pongas así.**

- **Ya, solo una broma…**

\- **¿O es que ha pasado algo y no me lo quieres decir?** – May alzó una ceja con cara de listilla. Vamos, su cara diaria cuando no tenía puesta la de niña pequeña.

Y precisamente en ese momento noté como alguien me tapaba por ojos. Mi primera reacción fue la de llevarme un pequeño susto, pero luego, pude notar el tacto suave y algo frío de la rusa.

\- **¿Laika, eres tú, verdad?** – Llevé mis manos hasta las de ella para bajarlas de mis ojos.

\- **¿Quién sino?** – Me puso la mano el hombro.

\- **Bueno Chiara, yo me tengo que ir yendo ya** – May ante aquella escena seguramente se hizo conclusiones que no son, ¿Qué como lo sabía? Por la sonrisa que estaba poniendo- **Adiós Laika, que os lo paséis bien.**

\- **Tranquila, eso haremos.** \- Miré a Laika alzando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos ante lo que acaba de decir. ¿Que nos lo pasaríamos bien? ¿Que pretendía...?

May me guiño un ojo y se fue dando saltitos como una cría a la que le acaban de contar sus padres que tendrá un perrito. Me puse a caminar y Laika me siguió hasta donde se encontraba mi bici.

\- **De verdad, no hagas caso a May, ella es…especial.**

- **No te preocupes, no me incomoda, lo cierto es que creo que es muy maja y te tiene aprecio. Por eso se pone tan pesada contigo, porque se interesa por ti.**

\- **Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, ¿De dónde has sacado eso?** – La rusa llevaba un skate en la mano.

\- **Es mío.**

\- **¿Sabes montar en skete?**

\- **Si tengo uno es posible que sepa llevarlo, ¿no crees?**

\- **Claro, que tonta.**

\- **Te echo una carrera.**

\- **¿Hasta dónde?** – Me la quedé mirando, sorprendida por tan repentina petición.

\- **Hasta donde tú quieras, como si es hasta tu casa. Mi skate contra tu bici. ¿Qué te parece?**

\- **Me parece correcto entonces, hasta mi casa. Aunque te advierto que está en la otra punta de Florencia**

\- **Bien, más interesante entonces.**

Acto seguido se montó en su skate y yo en mi bici e iniciamos la que sería posiblemente la mejor carrera hasta mi casa hasta día de hoy. Ella salió disparada cuesta abajo y yo me limité a seguirla a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente. Me resultaba gracioso verla tan animada. Lo cierto es que tenía un gran manejo con la tabla, parecía ser una experta con ella. Al cabo de un rato de iniciar la carrera pude alcanzarla por fin. Ella me sonrió y se inclino más echando los hombros hacia atrás para poder incrementar la velocidad, estaba claro que si quería ganarla tendría que cambiar la marcha y pedalear el doble de rápido para poder lograrlo, porque al nada me volvió a adelantar. Era increíble en todos los sentidos. Íbamos esquivando a la gente a toda velocidad, aunque intentáramos ir por caminos poco transitados. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía ninguna locura semejante aquella… Podía notar la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho y no sabía si era por la velocidad o por estar con Laika, la verdad. Cuando llegamos a mi casa yo estaba sudando y jadeando, no había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida. Ella, sin embargo, parecía que no hubiera movido ni un dedo, estaba tan perfecta como el instante antes de subirse a la tabla.

\- **¿Qué, cansada?**

\- **Un poco…la verdad…** -Acabé con la lengua fuera.

\- **Se nota** – Sonrió de lado y se bajo de skate para acercarse a mi- **¿Esta es tú casa?** – Yo asentí con la cabeza, apenas podía hablar, no al menos hasta que recuperara el aliento- **La verdad es que tampoco vives muy lejos de donde yo estoy.**

\- **Vaya, que cosas tiene la vida, ¿eh? ¿Quieres pasar?**

\- **Si tú me dejas** – Se encogió de hombros con expresión burlona.

Me baje de la bici y saque las llaves del bolsillo para poder abrir la puerta, y cuando quise coger la bici para guardarla en la entrada, Laika me pilló la delantera haciéndolo ella. Aquella chica no era solo una experta tocando el piano y con el skate, sino que también era fuerte. De verdad, ¿había algo que no hiciera bien? La dejé pasar primero al estar cargada con la bici, y luego entre yo cerrando la puerta tras de mí. La rusa dejó mi bici con cuidado en el suelo y luego dejó su skate.


	12. Loghan Forsyths

**LAIKA**

 **11- Loghan Forsyths**

 **Miércoles, 17 de Marzo**

La casa de la italiana era bastante acogedora, al menos a mi me lo parecía si la comparamos con la mía donde tengo que convivir con mi odiosa tía la cual a la mínima que me despiste me mata.

En la entrada de la casa había un gran mueble sobre el cual reposaban varios cuadros de la familia de Chiara. Cogí uno y me lo observe con detenimiento. Era una preciosa estampa familiar. Chiara con su madre y la que supongo era su hermana.

 **\- Esa es una foto de cuando tenía 5 años.**

 **\- ¿ y tú padre?**

 **\- Es el que estaba haciendo la foto, por eso no sale…**

 **\- Entiendo** – Dejé el cuadro y miré el resto de imágenes que había sobre el mueble con tallados a mano - **¿Cómo es que nunca sale tu padre?**

 **\- Bueno… él decía que no era muy fotogénico y…cuando yo tenía siete años él murió, así que por eso no sale en muchos retratos familiares.**

 **\- Oh…Lo siento, no lo sabía**

 **\- Tranquila, ya lo suponía. Pero en la salita hay un retrato suyo, él mismo lo pintó y no sé porque se puso con unas ropas de la época victoriana, parece un hombre de la alta sociedad inglesa, como un conde por ejemplo.**

 **\- ¿Tu padre era inglés?**

 **\- Más bien era escocés. Por eso se me da tan bien el inglés, porque es mi segunda lengua.**

 **\- Qué curioso…** \- Me extrañó bastante aquello de que su padre no saliera en ninguna foto pero si en una pintura ¿A caso su padre era…? No, imposible – **¿Podría ver el retrato de tu padre?**

 **\- Claro, ven** – Chiara me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta la salita, donde se hallaba esa supuesta pintura de su padre – **Mira, este es mi padre. Loghan Forsyths.**

 **\- ¿C-como has dicho que se apellida…?**

 **\- Forsyths, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **\- No, por nada** – Me miré la muñeca haciendo ver que miraba el reloj **\- Oh, se ha hecho muy tarde, tengo que volver a casa.**

 **\- Pero si solo son las cuatro y media de la tarde… ¡Y no finjas, no tienes reloj!**

 **\- Lo siento es que mi tía me estará esperando y tenía que ayudarla con un asuntillo** – Mentira, mi tía se encontraba reunida con todos los jefes vampiros de Italia, desde Milán hasta Napoles y para mi suerte estaría fuera durante una semana.

Cogí de nuevo mi skate y me fui de casa de la italiana pitando. No me podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Chiara.

La razón por la cual su padre no salía en ningún retrato familiar era la misma por la cual yo odiaba el sol. Era un vampiro y encima era de uno de los clanes más conocidos de vampiros del mundo. Loghan Forsyths, aquel hombre era uno de los últimos vampiros puros de aquel clan escocés. Me acuerdo oír relatos que me contaba mi madre sobre él cuando era pequeña. Se decía que fue perseguido y aniquilado por los de su mismísimo padre por haberse enamorado de una humana y haber criado a dos semi vampiros. Uno de los cuales…era Chiara. Ahora me empiezan a cuadrar bastantes cosas sobre ella...


	13. ¿Sabes quien eres en realidad?

Chiara

 **12 - ¿Sabes quién eres en realidad?**

 **Jueves, 18 de Marzo.**

Cuando llegaron los segundos veinte minutos de descanso me dirigí hasta el aula 203. Cuando entré allí estaba ella esperándome sentada sobre el piano.

\- **Hoy te me has vuelto a adelantar, ¿eh?**

\- **Me parece divertido adelantarme a ti. Por cierto, perdona por irme ayer de tu casa tan de repente, pero lo de mi tía era urgente.**

\- **Oh, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.**

\- **Chiara, por cierto… ¿Cómo es que te apellidas Gabella y no** **Forsyths?**

\- **Mis padres decidieron que preferían ponerme el apellido de mi madre, Gabella.**

\- **Otra cosa, ¿puedes acercarte un segundo?**

\- **Claro** – Me dirigí hasta donde estaba la más alta sentada sobre el piano y me la quedé mirando- **¿Qué ocurre?**

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. Se bajo del de un salto poniéndose delante de mí, me sacaba una cabeza más o menos. Con el brazo izquierdo rodeó mi cintura y coloco la mano derecha sobre mi mejilla. Mi corazón latía que parecía que me fuera a salir del pecho y mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía, estaba temblando. La morena inclinó un poco la cabeza y sin pensárselo dos veces me besó.

Yo estaba completamente paralizada por el repentino acto de la rusa. Aunque al poco…me acabé dejando llevar. Me abracé a ella como si fuera un salva vidas. Ella me acercó todavía más, hasta el punto de que no quedaba separación entre nosotras. Laika me acarició la mejilla y yo tuve que acabar separando nuestros labios para poder tomar algo de aire aunque esa separación no duró mucho ya que esta vez fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa y la beso. Nuestras lenguas acabaron jugando la una con la otra. Ella pasó de mis labios a mi cuello, tomándome por los hombros. Empezó a darme pequeños besos por este, después con la punta de la lengua muy suavemente se puso a lamérmelo y luego a darme pequeños mordiscos. Dejé ir un pequeño gemido y la aparté bruscamente.

- **L-Laika…y-yo…** \- No podía decir palabra. Tenía una especie mezcla entre confusión, satisfacción y miedo. No me podía creer lo que había pasado…y un segundo, los ojos de Laika era de color negro, ¿Por qué ahora eran rojos…?

\- **Perdona, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría esperar.**

\- **¿E-esperar…?** – Ella sonrió de lado y dio un paso al frente poniéndose de nuevo a escasos centímetros de mí - **¿Y qué te pasa en los ojos…?**

\- **Llevo bastante tiempo enamorada de ti, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta de ello?**

\- **Laika, no me cambies de tema, haz el favor.** – Estaba de los nervios, no sabía qué hacer, quería huir y al mismo tiempo volver a aferrarme a ella- **¿Quién eres…?**

\- **Lo mismo que tú solo que tu eres la mitad de lo que soy yo, querida.**

\- **¿L-la mitad de que…?**

\- **Adivínalo. Es más, hoy mismo se lo puedes preguntar a tu madre, seguro que ella te da una buena explicación.**

\- **¿Qué tienes que ver mi madre en esto?**

\- **Pregúntale el porqué tu padre no salía nunca en ningún retrato familiar pero si en un cuadro de la época victoriana, te sorprenderá la respuesta.**

\- **¿Qué narices te pasa, Laika? ¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan borde conmigo**? – Ella se limitó a sonreír, esta vez enseñando los dientes. Entonces lo entendí todo al ver esos colmillos afilados. Al principio no daba crédito a las imágenes. Era un vampiro o eso es lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza aún sabiendo que científicamente esa conclusión era poco correcta, es decir, ojos rojos, colmillos puntiagudos, el que antes me quisiera morder el cuello… - **¿E-eres un vampiro...?** \- Tragué saliva.

\- **Ajá, premio para la italiana. Chiara, prométeme que esto se quedará entre tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?**

\- **Bien, yo te guardo el secreto, ¿pero que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora?**

\- **No lo sé ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

\- **Laika…** \- Cerré un momento los ojos y tome aire intentando calmarme un poco- **Yo también te quiero, pero no sé como tomarme esto…Es de locos...** \- Entonces pude ver como una lágrima de sangre caía por su ojo derecho. Se me partió el alma en dos al verla así. Era extraño pero no sé como consiguió que se me encogiera el corazón.

\- **Ni una palabra sobre esto, no te pido más.**

No pude evitarlo más, aún sabiendo que ella era un ser el cual podría acabar conmigo de un chasquido y encima beberse mi sangre en cualquier momento si le daba la gana, acabé abrazándola y esta vez la que se puso a llorar fui yo, cosa que hizo que le empapara a Laika la camiseta. Pude notar el cuerpo rígido de la rusa al ver que la abrazaba, supongo que por el hecho de que me acabará refugiando en ella para echarme a llorar aún sabiendo lo que era, seguramente ella hubiese esperado que yo saliera por patas o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hice, todo lo contrario. Entonces alcé la cabeza para poderla mirar a los ojos, que esta vez en lugar de negros eran rojos y lo cierto es que su mirada me parecía más intensa de ese color. Laika sonrió de lado mirándome, me secó las lagrimas con el pulgar y me dio un beso en la frente para acto seguido abrazarme con cariño.

Algo que tenía muy claro era que:

1) Ella me gustaba mucho.

2) Me daba igual lo que fuera.

3) Acababa de descubrir que era descendiente directa de un posible vampiro el cual era mi padre.

4) Cuando llegara mi madre a casa me iba a enfadar muchísimo con ella por tenerme engañada toda mi vida.

5) Después de esto necesitaría ayuda psiquiátrica...


End file.
